<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so it goes. by raybanned</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287654">so it goes.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybanned/pseuds/raybanned'>raybanned</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Society (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raybanned/pseuds/raybanned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They only fucked once, and it still shakes her to the core every time she looks at him. But she remains her composure every time they talk. After all, it was a drunken mistake. It didn’t mean anything.</p><p>It didn’t mean anything because Harry Bingham and Cassandra Pressman hate each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Bingham/Cassandra Pressman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so it goes.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if we don't get that s2 hassandra backstory............. netflix lemme talk to u.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, when she looks at him, all she can remember is how he’d looked at her that night. </p><p>She’d gone upstairs first. He followed her briefly after. When they knew that the darkness had engulfed them completely, their bodies collided finally. Purple blossoms decorated necks and cold fingertips dragged across hot skin. Clothes slowly pooled on the bedroom floor. Blurred vision and slurred speech. Feverish kisses and uneven breathing. </p><p>The whites of his eyes had been decorated with red lighting, and the lies that he’d murmured against her lips tasted like cheap liquor. Her restless fingers made his hair unruly, and his ring clad hands had made a home underneath her shirt. All he'd really longed for was warmth, any fucking warmth. </p><p>She remembered how he initially handled her--delicately, like a China doll. And maybe she was like a doll, with skin like porcelain and blue eyes glittering and glassy. But she did not wanted to be treated so carefully; she wanted him to shatter her. The contours of her body wanted him to completely destroy her, to forget how fragile she was and instead fuck her like her moans were music to his ears.</p><p>She saw stars and colours. And he'd never admit it, but so did he.</p><p>They only fucked once, and it still shakes her to the core every time she looks at him. But she remains her composure every time they talk. After all, it was a drunken mistake. It didn’t mean anything.</p><p>It didn’t mean anything because Harry Bingham and Cassandra Pressman hate each other. </p><p>But really, it’s still pathetic. The way her heart beats faster whenever they lock eyes. The way her heart beats faster when he’s looking at her like he is now. </p><p>“You really need to get over that,” She snaps, exasperated with the topic of the conversation already. </p><p>He‘s leaning against the wall across from her, looking like a devil with a mocking smirk gracing his lips. Somehow, the Student Council President thing was brought up again.</p><p>“Oh, I’m over it Cassandra,” He scoffs, shoving his hands in his pockets and feigning carelessness. </p><p>“Are you alright, Harry? I think you’re turning a little bit green there,” She snorts before checking his skin for an unnatural tint. She almost laughs at how easily she can see right through him.</p><p>He doesn’t speak, and instead, stares at her, jaw clenched and pupils dilated. Cassandra is suddenly aware of how strangely quiet he is, like he's patiently waiting for her to completely explode on him. </p><p>“Look, I’m sorry that you didn’t get what you wanted, but you don’t always get the shit that you want in life.”  </p><p>They hooked up just before the results of the election were revealed. When they came out, it was as if a switch had been flipped. His then light teasing became words dripping with acid. He shot arrows at her whenever he could, their tips covered in poison. Every time she answered questions in class, he was always present to contradict her.</p><p>Everyone knew them and their rivalry, their elementary hatred for one another. And everyone also knew there was something beneath their not-so-subtle eye rolls and snarky comments. Perhaps, in another life, they are reigning over West Ham High School as the King and Queen; in this one, however, they are nothing but adversaries, opponents who would love nothing more than to see each other fall. </p><p>“Yeah, okay whatever,” He brushes her off, finding her growing irritation entertaining, but turning to leave anyway.</p><p>“Do you actually find this amusing, Harry? God, why are you such an asshole?” She yells at him, her struggling voice failing to hide her frustration.</p><p>He stops in his tracks and turns around slowly, slow clapping like a villain. He always knows how to get under her skin. A cruel, mocking smile forms on his face. The girl wonders if he's capable of not being arrogant for five seconds.</p><p>His gaze upon her is enough to make her shift uncomfortably. It's as if he knows something she doesn't. Like she's gasping for life and he has the antidote.</p><p>She hates how he looks like an angel--a beautiful fallen angel with no halo and tattered wings under these fluorescent lights. </p><p>“Now there’s the fire I was waiting for,” He grins enthusiastically.</p><p>“No, seriously. What made you this way? What else do you do besides white lines in the bathroom and throw your money around like it’s nothing?” </p><p>He flinches, and his mirth disappears. She didn't mean to hit a nerve, but she's too livid to care. And she can't bring herself to apologize either. </p><p>“I’m sorry we can’t all be perfect like you," His tone is sarcastic, with his mouth twisting into a wicked, far from genuine smile, "Let’s see... you are captain of the debate team, on honour roll, in every play. You're the school president. You're going to Yale after high school. You're Little Miss Perfect, the best<em> fucking</em> student. I’m just surprised you don’t make our classmates curtsy before they talk to you."</p><p>The blonde is too speechless to give a rebuttal. It's times like this she remembers why she hates him with every fibre of her being. She hates him because he makes her feel weak, like she's not in control. Most of what he said were facts, but the <em>way</em> he said it makes a deep crimson rise to her cheeks. </p><p>“If only my parents loved me as much as they love you,” He whispers, looking past her like he's recalling a memory or in a trance. The words were not meant for the girl, but meant for himself. A reminder that he will never be good enough.</p><p>She hears what he said, but she doesn't question it. It's suddenly too hot, and she feels like she can't breathe. </p><p>“Fuck you,” Her words are cold, but her delivery is shaky. </p><p>An unfamiliar sensation whirls in her stomach as she watches him watch her like that. She immediately regrets what she said. </p><p>“Haven’t you already, though?” He quirks his head to the side innocently, a slow smirk developing on his devastatingly handsome face. </p><p>She doesn't notice how close they are, as she is too distracted by the memories of that night. </p><p>“I regret it,” She lies. </p><p>He takes one step towards her and dips his head low. She doesn’t falter, and instead, lifts her chin up, staring him in the eyes defiantly. </p><p>“No, you don’t."</p><p>He says this like he knows it’s the truth. Like he knows exactly how she feels about that night. And she hates him. She hates him because he’s right. </p><p>When the tenderness of his tongue finds hers, she pulls him closer. And <em>only</em> for tonight, they put down their swords and call a truce. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was actually a whole ass mess.... but i hope you liked it anyway hahaha</p><p>lmk if u want another hassandra blurb/one shot or something lol </p><p>love u all. bye :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>